


Reasons to hate school

by howsthismylife



Category: superfamily - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter doesn't want his parents to attend the Career Day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has reasons to hate school, when Career Day is coming up he struggles to tell his dads he doesn't want them to come before they embarrasses him again. Little did he know his fathers only wants to make him proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to hate school

**Author's Note:**

> Note: During this time, gay marriage was widely acceptable although not all acknowledges it.

Peter feels bad about going to school today, from the fact that most of his subjects tend to bore him to death unimpressed of his teachers who always lectures them with things he had already mastered, there’s also Flash who never seem to complete a day without messing around with him. The only thing that keeps him going is that he gets to hang out with Gwen, or when she is too busy with her theater club there’s also Wade, who tails on him when he has a chance. There’s also nothing much interesting to do at his house, both of his dads are always on a mission or if not, Tony locking himself at his lab or cave as Steve puts it and Captain America on the S.H.I.E.L.D tower arguing with Nick Fury or doing some paper works which is clearly not his but of his husbands.

“Hay…” all Peter can do is let out a big sigh.

His class is as always not as attentive like they should be but no one could blame them, they’re all teenagers and the only thing they think about is impressing others, hanging out with friends, partying or finding someone to bang, the word ‘study’ never was on their dictionary. It was homeroom time when their teacher broke the news, its ‘Career Day’ the students suddenly reverted their attention to their teacher and started chatting with their seatmates some were excited about it, others bragging on what their parents do for a living, and the rest? Not so ecstatic, like Peter.

“Alright…Everyone grab a copy of the invitation; give them to your parents when you get home.” Mrs. Briggs told her students.

“I am hoping for your parent’s presence next week; if your parents can’t come bring any of your guardians…” she explains scanning her pupils of their reactions.

All Peter can do is slouch deep into his chair, thinking on what he heard was right, that next week is Career Day. Maybe God is testing him, he thought to himself. He lets out a sigh when someone passed by him and slaps the invitation into his table. It was Flash.

“Here you go Parker.” Said Flash with an insulting tone grinning at Peter

“Make sure your ‘Dads’ would come” laughing naughtily high fiving Billy who’s sitting at his back.

No one really has an idea what Peter’s parents do for a living; all they know was that he was adopted by a gay couple their names not even revealed. With that, their class was dismissed. Peter just grinned at Flash awkwardly as he grabbed the invitation and shove it to his backpack. He then went on hoping to figure things out.

“Hey Pete!” a familiar voice echoed in the hallway full of chattering teenagers.

He looked back to see Wade smiling at him waving his hands like crazy. As always, he’d gotten used to this when he knew that Wade was his childhood friend, and with all honesty he seems to like it. He waited until Wade was beside him as he leaned back his locker staring at the floor.

“Peter!” he heard another familiar voice as he lifts his head up he saw Gwen smiling at him. Why does everyone seem so happy?

“Hi Wade!” she greeted Wade smiling. Wade nods at Gwen. They’ve been good friends since Peter introduced him to her; she seems to like his personality because he’s so random and unpredictable.

The three of them walked their way home chatting about how their day went by.

“Hey Pete?” Wade stared at him

“Next week’s Career Day and uhmmm, uhhh I’m just wondering if you know I could meet your ‘dads’” he asked the brown haired guy

“You we’re talking about them to me and I find your parents cool and awesome so I’m hoping to meet them” Wade continued excitedly.

“And, and maybe-“

“I don’t know Wade…” Peter cuts him off

“I don’t know if I could bring them to school”

Wade raises a brow thinking why doesn’t he want his dads come to school. The whole time they’re walking, Gwen was just listening to their conversation not really paying attention because she was busy reading the manuscript released by their writer.

“Hey guys, I’ll go ahead. See you on Monday!” Gwen told the two guys as she ran to a black vehicle, her father seemed to run by her and picked her up. The two boys also went on separate paths as Peter took the subway and Wade said he has something to check out so he left.

***

Back at the Stark Towers. He already fixed himself up and headed straight to the couch, his dads were not yet home so he had the whole mansion to himself which gave him the perfect time to think. Peter remembers Mrs. Briggs mentioning if your parents couldn’t make it any guardian will do, but he quickly turned down that thought because he doesn’t really have that many of a guardian, clearly he can’t bring his Uncle Clint, he’ll freak out his classmates and the other parents with his bow and arrow. He also can’t think his Aunt Natasha would be appropriate, telling people around she kills people for a living and if they have sex with her she kills her mate. Peter sighed burying his face on the pillows of their couch. His Uncle Thor and Uncle Loki couldn’t come because they’re on Asgard and there’s no way in hell he’ll bring his Uncle Bruce at school, what if he gets Hulked?

“Hey JARVIS?” he resorted to the A.I hoping to get any answers.

“Yes young master Parker?” the A.I answered promptly.

“Would it be a good idea to invite dad and pops to school for Career Day?” he stares up as he talked to the walls of their mansion.

“I don’t see any harm on it Master Parker.”

 

“But. Basing on your previous experience with you parents under these circumstances, I would think of them not coming.” JARVIS continued. He seems to know what Peter’s going through.

“Does it embarrass you Master Parker?” he asked.

Peter jolted from his position. He thought deeply, is he really embarrassed with his fathers? Both of them have very reputable jobs, maybe beyond what others can think of. He was lucky that he was adopted by two of the most powerful and influential superheroes of his time but a lot of people didn’t know that. Clearly Tony likes to embarrass his son but not when a lot of people are concerned. He was not embarrassed of his fathers. He just didn’t want his fathers to come because…. Just because.

***

They were having their family dinner that night; Peter was silent all through out and Steve couldn’t help but notice his son.

“Are you alright Pete?” Cap stares at his son taking a bite of mac and cheese

“Huh. Uhhh, yeah I am…” peter just nods and gave his pops an awkward smile.

“I’m done, I’ll just go to my room. Good night” Peter told his dads as he heads of his room.

“What’s wrong with him?” Steve whispers Tony.

“I don’t know… He’s your son” Iron Man replies smirking at his husband. Steve just gave him ‘the look’ which shuts Tony right away.

***

Steve and Tony are preparing for ‘bed’ when JARVIS interrupted.

“My apologies Master Stark, Master Rogers” the A.I speaks

“WHAT. JARVIS?”

“This better be good” Tony said to the wall with raised voice, obviously he was annoyed when he was interrupted as he undresses his husband slowly. Another chance slipped by just like that.

“I don’t know if I should tell you….” JARVIS paused

“I programmed you, you’re supposed to tell me everything” Tony sits with his hands supporting his back.

“What is it JARVIS?” Steve asked as he chuckled at Tony

“The young master asked me earlier if it would be wise to invite you to his school’s Career Day” the A.I said, if JARVIS was real he would wish he’d melted right that moment. And with that he went silent.

“Of course it’s wise” Tony said almost yelling as he looked at Steve who is confused by what his A.I had told

“Right Steve?”

“Uhh, yeah! Why wouldn’t he?” Steve asked himself almost whispering.

Tony laid down looking at Steve as his husband wraps his arm around the other. They were both stunned with what JARVIS had told them, what explains why their son was dead silent throughout dinner. It’s a big deal for them Peter not telling him things, it means there’s something wrong or there’s something bothering him.

“What is he’s embarrassed?” Steve asked his husband

“Embarassed?” Tony jolted?

“Of us?.. Wha-“

Before he could continue Steve cuts him off. “You know.. you can’t blame him, when there are events like these at school he turns out like this, not telling anything to us.”

“He always ends up ashamed or embarrassed whenever it has something to do with US.” He gave Tony a glare, a glare which made him feel guilty.

“Whaaat?” Tony said in question and in denial

“Well, you should feel responsible though. You always make fun of him in front of his friends. That’s why he can’t bring anyone here except for Gwen who got used to you ranting about how Peter when he was younger.”

“I couldn’t help it!..” Steve punched Tony lightly as he chuckled and tried to cuddle with his other half.

“Besides, I would never embarrass him in front of many people.” Tony said seriously

“As much as possible I want to make him proud.”

“Maybe we should talk to him about this tomorrow.” Steve ended their conversation trying to go to sleep.

Tony’s playful hands seem to never feel tired as he wraps his hands around cap who seriously needs sleep. Tony then caresses his chest, his other hand going down his hips.

“Tony no!” Steve protested as he grabs the others hands and clutched it to his.

“Go to sleep! I’m already tired.”

“C’mon Steve!” the other begged.

Steve gave him ‘the glare’ which stops Tony from making his next move and tries to go to sleep. He knows he can’t fight ‘the glare’ that his husband gives. The last thing he wants is to be sexually deprived for two months, so he tried his best to just sleep.

And maybe he’ll talk to his son tomorrow….

 

It was a humid Saturday morning; weird weather to say more likely because of the air-conditioning, Peter had just woken up and is still too lazy to go downstairs for breakfast. It’s Saturday for Christ’s sakes, his father hasn’t called him down because every weekend he gets to have extra hours to sleep. Finally, after feeling bored from minutes of doing nothing he went downstairs to have his daily breakfast, he saw Captain America preparing the plates as he sees they’re having waffles, ‘hmmm, that’s strange’ Peter thought to himself, his pops rarely make waffles and he only makes them for special occasions, Peter suddenly remember, waffles are his dad’s favorites and Steve uses it to calm him when he’s having a hard time.

“Morning dads” he said while he sits in his place in the kitchen staring both at his fathers, somehow nervous.

“Morning PP” Tony said glaring at his son sipping a glass of juice

“Dad, what did I tell you on calling me that?!” Peter growled at his dad, Steve just chuckled as he observes the most important guys in his life make an argument again.

“It’s either that or Bambi… you choose” he said smirking at the teenager, taking a bite on his precious waffles.

Peter just sighed as he didn’t have enough choice, or those aren’t choices, Tony calls him whatever he wants. “By the way Pete, how’s your week at school?” Steve jumped in the conversation trying to get the right words from his son.

“Uhmm, great I guess? Nothing interesting happened.” He told his dads munching on his breakfast

“Shouldn’t you be telling us something Peter?” Tony butts in shifting stares from Steve to Peter

‘JARVIS!’ the teenager muttered to himself. He knew something was wrong. He just didn’t see it coming.

“Yeah, JARVIS told us” Tony with his voice getting stiffer

“Tony…”

“So when’s this Career day Pete?” his pops calmly asks.

“Monday” he said straightly trying to burrow himself in the table.

“Alright, well we’ll be there.”

“Right Tony?” Steve said as he stares at his husband, that look that makes you obey his every command.

“Yeah, we’ll… we’ll be there.” Tony agrees.

“Look dads, you ---- you don’t have to okay” said Peter with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“WHY NOT?” Tony snapped, raising his voice to his son, Steve on the other hand remained calm as he always was

“Uhh ----“

Before Peter can even speaks Tony cuts him off. “ Why? Because you’re embarrassed by us? Because you think we will embarrass you in front of your whole class?” he paused for a while as he throws his hands looking pissed.

“My God Peter, or are you really ashamed that we adopted you in the first place?” he continued

“Tony.” His husband wrapped his arm around his other half’s shoulders shrugging it for comfort.

Peter stood up, his waffles mostly half left, he went running to his room and they heard the door slammed as hard as it could possibly did. Peter failed to explain himself because he feels that he can’t win against his dad. His Saturday morning turned into one of those Monday one’s. ‘Great’ he mumbles to himself.

Back in the kitchen.

“I screwed up again didn’t I?” Tony looks at his husband with a worried look. Steve just chuckles.

“How do you even manage to stay calm Rogers?” he asks, Steve just rubs his back calming the brunette.

“Because I know I can handle things when I’m calm.” Steve smiled at his partner, he taps Tony’s back

“And that Tony, you have to learn” he smiles again.

“I’ll go talk to him alright? You eat your waffles, it will calm you down..” he walks slowly leaving Tony to finish his breakfast and calm down.

“I didn’t make those for nothing.” He added, as he heads towards his sons room.

Steve always knew how to handle situations, he always knew how to deal with his family, he’s the one who keeps the balance in their household, and everybody pretty much knows that. Steve paused for a while standing in front of Peter’s room he knocks three times into the hard wood door but he didn’t get a response. He slowly opens the door to see Peter lying face down his bed.

“Peter?”

“Hmmm” he murmurs under his pillow.

Steve sits next to his son rubbing his back then he taps it and tells him to get up. Peter did what he was told to. He sat beside his father staring at his room’s floor.  He’d wish he had a different reaction earlier but that’s impossible because he seems to have acquired his dads short temperedness.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said as he lets out a sigh.

“I understand you, its okay. Just next time, tell us if you have events in school and stuffs.” He looks at Peter smiling as he rubs his sons back again.

“Your dad doesn’t want it coming from others.” He continues.

“Okay.” The teenager said calmly.

“Mind telling me why don’t you want us to come?” his pops asked him peacefully.

“Are you really that embarrassed by us?” he lets out a chuckle smiling at Peter.

“No! No!, definitely not. I know you guys wouldn’t make fun of me in public” Peter defended

“Won’t you?” Peter asks back

“Of course we won’t!” Steve laughs

“It’s just that…. I know you guys are busy enough to mind things like these so I decided to not let you guys know. I don’t ….. want you guys to be forced to come because there would be extra points if you did which obviously I don’t need” Peter explained

“And… and whenever I see you come home every evening you guys look so tired and the next day you have brand new things to be extremely busy at. I just----- don’t want to get in your way.” He continued.

“I want you guys to have less work you know what I’m saying?” he looks at his pops.

Steve sighs as he fist pumps Peter on his shoulders.

“No matter how silly things are Peter, if it has something to do with you, of course we’ll do anything to be a part of it.” That silenced Peter staring again at his room’s floor.

“Why do you think we kept those pictures of you as a kid are for?”

“To make fun of me?” he smirked at Steve.

“Silly kid… Well that would Tony think but I’m different.”

“Of course not. Because as you said, we’re busy people and those are one of the things that keep us going” Steve continues.

“Taking pictures of me?” he asks again.

“Ha, No! how do I put this… hmmmm. We loved to be a part of your daily life Peter especially those that involve other persons. Your dad and I only want to make you proud. Tony is just too happy doing an amazing job being a father that he wants to brag that you his son.”

“You know what I’m saying?” Steve said.

“I guess so.” Peter just letting out a sigh,

“I’m sorry again.” he told his pops.

“Silly kid.” Steve patted his son’s hair and hugs him.

 “You can let go now, aren’t I too old for parental hugs?” he joked

“No one’s old for hugs!” Steve said letting go of his son.

“Well, if you have time why don’t you talk to your dad”

“Which is kind of impossible because by now he’s in his lab working on his new project.” He told Peter as he went out of his room and leave.

The door closes and Peter quickly laid down in his bed and sighed some more. Boy he was not prepared for his pops giving him “the talk.” Steve went slowly down the stair and he sees Tony coring his arms up his chest.

“You were listening aren’t you?” He grinned at the brunette.

“Hmmmm.” Tony grinned as he went back to his lab to finish as quickly as possible his new project. Tony was a bit happy to know that his son was just worried about them and he doesn’t want him to get on his way. Tony was determined to give Peter the best Career day as possible.

***

Monday Morning.

Its thirty minutes before homeroom and parents are starting to gather in the parking lot and in the hallways. The students are chatting about how excited they are to introduce their parents to the class and say some stuff that would somehow make them look good in the eyes of others. On the other hand, Peter was nervous, he doesn’t know if his dads were going to come, and if they did… HOW? Peter prepares himself for the worst scenario.

In the hallways, students are starting to pile up as each of them came and looking for their parents. Gwen’s father passed in front of him greeting him with a smile and a tap on his shoulders. He then spots Wade talking to a guy nearly in his 40’s, Wade’s senses kicked in and he sees Peter staring at him.

“Pete!” he shouts walking towards his direction. He introduces the man beside him who turns out to be his DAD

“Dad, this is Pete, you don’t remember him? The kid I’ve played with in kindergarten.” He shifts his glare from his dad’s to Pete’s

“Nice to meet you kid. The name’s Logan.” The older man nods shaking Peter’s hands

“Nice to meet you too sir” he said staring back at Wade’s dad.

They had to go back to their classroom because homeroom would be starting any minute now and there’s still no sign of his dads. He sighed and went back to his room and sits. His classmates sat down their proper seats and their parents at the back of the room waiting for their turn to come. It’s almost Peter’s turn and still he can’t find his dads, well, he just had to tell everyone that his parents are too busy to come and there are no available guardian to accompany him.

Peter Parker. His name was called and he froze in his seat. He slowly stood up.

“Where’s your homo dads Parker?” flash teasing him, he sighed and went in front of the class,

“I’m sorr----“ again, before he even continue his speech was interrupted by the noise outside, camera’s flashing and there’s also screaming.

The door to his classroom opened and two well suited men came in.

“Sorry we’re late!” Tony holding his hands up high. Steve just lets out a smile, a smile that can melt hearts. Everyone just seems to have their attention to the two handsome men in front of them. Both of them went to where Peter was standing.

“Sorry we’re late Pete” Steve whispers in his son.

“Excuse me Peter. Do you know them?” Mrs. Briggs asked Peter in confusion.

Peter sighed and held up his head. “Everyone, I want you to meet my Dads. Anthony Edward Starks, Owner of Stark Industries and Steven Rogers also known as Captain America” he said proudly as he introduced his dads to everyone in the room.

Everyone was dead silent, staring at the three men standing in front of class. Tony and Steve scanned the area then decided to finally break the awkward silence.

“Hey, Peter’s classmates. You heard the kid right; I’m Tony Stark of Stark industries. You can call me Tony or when I’m on my suit, Iron Man” he said as he looked everyone in the eye.

Peter’s classmates just seemed to be shocked to let out any reactions. Also their parents are in great deal of disbelief.

“I mainly stay down in my laboratory mostly for days unless someone reminds me that it’s time to eat and bathe.” He jokes as everyone laughs.

“Sometimes, I let Peter work with me on my projects. Clearly the boy has talents, he may not inherit it from me, but I’m so damn proud he’s my son.” Tony looked at Peter like a proud father should have and they smiled at each other. Tony talks more about his job, his company, etc.

“I’m a billionaire, a philanthropist, I can buy anything I want in this world but it can’t compete on how proud and happy I am on having Peter on our family.” Tony said head held up high as other parent’s smiles and nods in agreement.

Steve steps in. “And I’m Steven Rogers, you can call me Steve and I work for the government. And as you already know I am Captain America.” He stares at everyone; they all seem to stare at Steve because he has good looks and those pecks, uhmmm hmmm! Steve just smiles at them ignoring every naughty glare he could possibly receive.

“I’m beyond the term happy to have Peter join our family. There are things may it be small that Peter had done that makes us so proud of him and we wouldn’t exchange it for anything.”

“Thank you” with that everyone claps their hands in adoration and respect they had for the three guys.

Before they leave, Tony feels he has one last thing to do. He heads out to see Flash who’d been bullying his son for the past few days. Tony taps the boy’s shoulders.

“If you dare lay your hands on Peter again, I swear to God you will live forever unemployed for the rest of your life.” Tony whispers to Flash.

“Do you understand me?” Flash just nodded his head and just froze to where he’s standing.

After that they decided to eat outside for dinner. As the three of them walked the pavements.

“Well that wasn’t bad” Peter mumbles.

“What did I tell you” Steve smiles at Peter

“PP” Tony joked

Peter just stared at his dad for a second as he lets out a soft laugh. Tony laughed back at him feeling good.

“I love you dad. Thanks for coming.” He told his dad his cheeks turning bright red.

“I love you too son.” With that they went to have dinner and Peter’s worries are gone.

“We love you Steve/Pops” Tony and Peter turned their back to face Steve who though they’d forgotten about him. He was pouting when both turned to their backs. The three of them laughed as Steve kissed Tony on the cheeks.

“Good thing you guys did not come on costumes” Peter said

“Oh, that was actually your dads plan, but I worry you wouldn’t want that so we turned it down.” Steve explained.

“Well that was close.” Peter smiling at his fathers.

-end-


End file.
